Freddy and Friends
by RulerOfHere
Summary: AU where they are humans with animal features. They have a youtube channel, own a restaurant, Go to high school, made a video game, and it's all Random. Rated T for violence and gore. Hopefully comedy. Most character designs belong to Pole-bear
1. New Beginings

**A/N: Hey guys RulerOfHere back and today I'm going to take the first and second chapters of Freddy and Friends and rewrite it, but I'm going to only replace the chapters**

* * *

The wind whistled through the crisp, UK, Fall, air as two figures walked down the sidewalk back to their humble abode. The taller one, Freddy, wore a light Fall coat, with black dress pants, with dress shoes. The shorter female named Fiona wore a chestnut colored Fall coat and a black skirt, with brown leggings. They both had a pair of bear ears on their heads. Freddy wore a top hat and they both had blue eyes.

"Freddy?" The younger sister broke the silence with a question.

"Yes? He spoke up immediately answering her.

"Do you think I'll make any new friends at the new school.

"Of course, your super friendly and kind. There's no doubt you won't." He answered right away.

Freddy and most of his other siblings were just starting as first years at a new school, and they were nervous. Their oldest brother, Fredbear , was already a third year at the new school. Fredbear being highly intelligent moved up a grade in primary school. While the second oldest, Nightmare, stayed back.

When they reached their house they took off their shoes and coats and hung them up. Freddy wore a black vest and light brown undershirt. It wasn't uniform, he just enjoyed wearing it. Fiona wore a brown school uniform which she went to go change out of as soon as she stepped through the door. Freddy followed foot.

As soon as Freddy stepped through the doorway to his living room a foot jutted out and Freddy tripped knocking his sister down with him. They both lay on the floor and Freddy saw his first pair of panties. Embarrassed Fredy sat up and pretended he didn't see anything. Fiona just stood up and continued to her room without looking back at anyone.

Freddy turned around and saw his brother, Goldie sitting on the couch. He had a black vest on with a pale yellow color as his sleeves, he was also wearing black dress pants, but had no shoes on. His eyes were black with two white specks in the middle.

"GOLDIE! WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?" Freddy screamed at his brother as he was the reason that Fiona's panties ended up in his face.

He just shrugged and turned the TV on. "But you like what you saw, didn't you?" Goldie was holding back a laugh.

Freddy had to admit it, he didn't completely regret seeing panties. He shook his head and ignored Goldie, he didn't know he was blushing and marched upstairs to his room to work on his game with his best friend, Scott. Although he was a third year, Scott was Freddy's only friend. Scott already had a beard although a small one and he wore glasses. He always talked to Freddy on the phone so his parents nicknamed him Phone Guy.

Freddy sat at his computer and called Scott. Then opened up the file that contained his new game in the making called "Five Nights At Freddy's," He had the characters finished. He had a red fox, a purple bunny, a yellow chicken, and himself a brown bear. The security guard you play as, named Mike, and the phone guy voiced by Scott though the last two don't have models. The environment was also finished a small office with posters, figures, and some junk. The voice acting was done and the last thing they needed was a simple, but strange storyline that contained tons of lore.

"Freddy, I finished the story." Mike said happily over the phone "Now we just need to publish it to a online game store." He said already searching the internet for just that.

"Put it on GameVolt and Stream, everyone uses those stores. Also the price shouldn't be high, only 10 pounds" Freddy said after closing the file. He hung up and went to go eat dinner. After that he showered and slipped into PJs.

TIME SKIP

Freddy walked to his bus stop alone after putting on his exact same clothes, only washed, as yesterday. All his siblings decided to walk to school to meet people on their way while Freddy decided to meet people on the bus. It was a warm fall day so he left his coat.

He saw three girls standing there. The first had purple hair that had a part draping over her shoulder. She had maroon red eyes. She was wearing a purple long sleeved vest and black pants with red sneakers. She had purple bunny ears on her head.

The second had green eyes with baby blue hair that was tied in two pig tails at the back of her head that almost reached the floor. She wore a baby blue vest with a white under shirt that had its sleeves rolled up. It also had neon colored strips. She wore black pants and black shoes. She had light blue bunny ears on her head.

The final girl was playing a DS. She had yellow-green hair that came down in pigtails that touched her back and went down to her posterior. She wore a gray shoulderless shirt with a skull on the front. She wore a short black skirt and had yellow leggings. Her ears matched her hair except their was red and blue coming out of them. She had a red cloth that carried something that looked like a sword strapped to her.

Freddy walked up to them and held in a laugh.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie." the first one said. "Why are you laughing?" She asked confused. "Also these are my sisters, BonBon and Springtrap."

"Sorry," Freddy said weakly, "It's just that you look like a character from this game I made." He pulled out a laptop from his backpack and opened it. He showed her a picture of the purple bunny. "His name is Bonnie too."

Bonnie's eyes widened as she screamed "STALKER." Freddy looked around and saw the sword was out of it's red bag, it's sheath was blue with silver stripes on it. The blade was drawn and it emitted blue fire. Freddy stepped back scared.

"IT WAS JUST A COINCIDENCE." Freddy screamed. The sword was sheathed and the bus came. Bonnie glared at Freddy and everyone boarded the bus.

'I have a feeling this is going to be a bad day.' Freddy said to himself as he boarded his bus. He could tell already that he had just made a new enemy.

* * *

 **A/N: So how'd you guys like it? I enjoyed writing it so hopefully you guys enjoy reading it. So I never finished this story and wasn't happy with how the chapters were so I rewrote it. Share with anyone and I'll see you all next time. PEACE**

~RulerOfHere


	2. The First Friend

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of Freddy and Friends. So last time Freddy saw his first pair of panties due to his brother, Goldie. He also met some girls and tried to make friend, but instead ending up as a presumed stalker. BTW the sword Springtrap had is Rin Okumura's Sword. Also I'm not going to make Foxy talk like a pirate.**

* * *

Freddy sat as far as possible from Bonnie because he didn't want to make a scene. He was hoping that soon Freddy could become friends with Bonnie after what happened today. Freddy's thoughts were interrupted as a kid walked down the aisle and sat next to him.

The boy had red, slightly tamed hair, that covered every inch of his head besides his face. He wore an eyepatch over his right eye, while his left was a golden color. He had slight chin hair and red fox ears. He wore a black pirate coat with yellow buttons evenly spaced on it. Under he wore a pale red under shirt with a tear running through the chest. He wore brown pants and black boots. He had a red tail with a white tip sticking out of his coat.

"What's with the get-up?" Freddy asked looking him up and down.

"I liked pirates ever since I was a kid. My name is Foxy, what's yours?" The boy said with a smile stretching across his face. It looked kind of forced though.

"I'm Freddy Fazbear." Freddy said being quick and straight to the point. Freddy tried to avoid conversation as it was kind of awkward, but Foxy ended speaking up.

"You have the same name as one of the animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's, and the fox in it has the same and looks like me." Foxy stated amazed as he let out a laugh.

"You've played it before?" Freddy asked wondering if he already had a first fan.

"Yep right when it dropped I ended up playing it and had a blast." Foxy said like if he's never saw a point and click game before.

"My friend, Scott and I made it." I told him proudly he stared at me in amazement and gave me a pat on the back.

"Kudos, I really enjoyed it. The sheer thrill of waiting for the animatronics to come towards your door, and the times they move being slightly different gives it more of that eerie feel that they are real and have a mind of their own." Foxy ended up being the first friend Freddy made at his new school and he was happy that his first friend was so nice.

The bus then went to pick up the final person before it made it's journey to school. It picked up a girl that looked young, but she wasn't.

She was short and had blond hair tied in a pony tail. She had lavender eyes and a petite look to her. She wore a orange ribbon in her hair. She wore an apron that formed a skirt when it went lower down her body. The apron read "LET'S EAT" on it, in big yellow bubble letters. She wore a light and soft yellow under the apron and wore a orange ribbon around the collar of it. She wore orange boots with red lining the bottom. She sat across from Freddy and Foxy, then gave Foxy a hug and a kiss.

"Freddy, this is my girlfriend, Chica, and Chica this is Freddy." Foxy said to introduce them to each other.

Freddy and Chica became quick friends having some things in common. Chica learned that she had similarities to Chica from Five Nights, but brushed it off as coincidence.

They finally made it to the school and it was bigger than ever imaginable. The tall building was made up of brick then painted over white. There was a giant emblem on the front that showed a book and a pen overlapping each other. The sign over the gates read, "Hope's Peak Academy" in big, bold letters.

Freddy watched as his new peers walked inside the colossal building. He stood in awe, but was quickly snapped out of it by his new found friends. They followed the students and faculty inside and ran to the office to get their new schedules, as Freddy's ripped, Foxy lost his to his dog, and Chica never got hers in the mail. They all had different classes for first period. Freddy had music, Chica had cooking, and Foxy had poetry. Chica and Foxy split up and found their classes as Freddy wandered the halls looking for his.

He finally found and entered his first class of his new high school life. There was a seating arrangement projected on the board and Freddy found and sat in his seat. He looked up at the board to find he sat next to Bonnie.

* * *

 **A/N: So what will happen next time? Read to find out. I hoped you enjoyed reading, if you did share it with your friends. Also Freddy's school lasts from 7 to 4. Only first classes will be different between the five high schoolers. The rest will be the same with others thrown in there. Not all characters were introduced yet and this is just the beginning of a hopefully long story. PEACE**

 **~RulerOfHere**


End file.
